httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccazi in 50 Words
This is the first How to Train Your Dragon fanfiction story of Socrates the MudWing, based off other fanfics I've written in a similar format, taking a look at Camicazi's view of Hiccup in 50 short one-shots. SPOILERS! BOOK-VERSE! One: Swordfighting In between escape attempts, Camicazi spent her time sparring with Hiccup. He really was a great swordfighter -- for a boy of course -- and she greatly enjoyed their duels. He could parry every lunge, slash, and thrust she made, and keep a conversation going all the while. It was great to finally have a worthy opponent. Two: Miracles Camicazi had been impressed with Hiccup's swordfighting. She had a grudging respect for his level-headed cleverness. And of course she admired his bravery when he volunteered to be thrown to the Sharkworms in a barrel. But it wasn't until he came flying out of the barrel and gave the Romans a big speech in their own language that Camicazi realized she was dealing with a miracle worker. Three: Disappointment Beating the Hooligans by a landslide in the Smashsticks-on-Ice contest didn't surprise Camicazi. What did surprise Camicazi was Hiccup's performance. Apparently the ability to perform miracles didn't translate into Smashsticks-on-Ice. Four: Help Camicazi listened from beneath the Frozen Lucky Dip Table as Hiccup explained his problem with Fishlegs to his father. She came to her decision quickly enough -- Hiccup was her friend, and she owed him one for Fort Sinister. As soon as Stoick left, Camicazi poked her head out. "Did I hear someone mention the word quest? When do we get started?" Five: Leap Wow, ''Camicazi thought, as she considered what she had just seen. Hiccup was a genius. Leaping into the soup, tricking that lunatic Norbert into telling him everything they needed to know, grabbing the Axe of Doom before it fell... Camicazi had seen some impressive stuff in her short life, but that was hard-core. '''Six: Fun' Camicazi knew right then, that sledding down the roof of the Hysterics' Great Hall on a food tray, clinging to Hiccup with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs... This was probably the most fun thing she would ever do. Seven: Fear Camicazi wasn't scared of much. Stealing a dragon from UG the Uglithug didn't scare her. Almost being devoured by Sharkworms didn't scare her. Swordfighting with Norbert the Nutjob didn't scare her. Watching Hiccup play tug-of-war with the Doomfang only scared her a little bit. But when Camicazi watched Hiccup's hot, paralyzed body when he (almost) died of Vorpentitis, she was terrified. Eight: Respect No one respected Camicazi's abilities, even when they saw them firsthand, even when she beat them at their own game. No one except Hiccup. Hiccup recognized that she had skills, and he wanted her on his team. It was nice to be appreciated. Nine: Surfing Hiccup was really good at inventing extreme sports. Seriously, surfing lava on the back of a dragon? Camicazi couldn't wait to try it out. Ten: Show-Off Camicazi had always liked showing off. She had always been very pleased with herself. But she was starting to notice that she particularly liked displaying her skills when Hiccup was around. I wonder why that is. Eleven: Father Camicazi liked Stoick well enough -- he was good for a laugh, easy to burgle, and, admittedly, one of the best swordfighters in the Archipelago. Unfortunately, he didn't see eye to eye with her. For example, he seemed to think that he could keep Camicazi from hanging out with Hiccup. Yeah right. Twelve: Birthday, Part I Camicazi had been trying to think of something to do for Hiccup's birthday all morning. She didn't want to just get him a gift; what she really wanted to give him was an experience. Well this was it, alright! Not many people get to steal from the Meathead Public Library and get away with it. She would help him get that book, or her name wasn't Camicazi! Thirteen: Teamwork Camicazi enjoyed swordfighting with Hiccup -- he was a truly worthy opponent, probably even better at swordfighting than she was now. But here was something new. Swordfighting the Hairy Scary Librarian in tandem? Camicazi on the left and Hiccup on the right? This was FUN! Fourteen: Mother No matter how many times Camicazi explained to Bertha about how awesome Hiccup was, she refused to think of him as anything but a weird little boy from another Tribe. That changed a little bit when Hiccup saved Bertha from Madguts the Murderous. Fifteen: Birthday, Part II "Happy birthday, Hiccup," smiled Fishlegs. "You must admit," Camicazi said, looking at Hiccup a trifle anxiously, "It's been a really good one." Now that her birthday gift to Hiccup was complete (it had been a bit ''more dangerous than she had anticipated), she wanted to know if she'd succeeded. Had Hiccup had a good time? Hiccup turned to Camicazi. "Yup," said Hiccup. "What with one thing and another, it's been an EXCELLENT birthday." Camicazi turned a celebratory cartwheel. '''Sixteen: Friendship' Camicazi's cheeks burned as she and Hiccup helped Fishlegs into the water. It occurred to her that she could ditch her Hooligan friends and go in on her own, and probably do quite well in the Swimming Race and not get laughed at. But she shook the thought off. Hiccup and Fishlegs were her friends -- Hiccup in particular was probably the best friend Camicazi had ever had -- and she needed to stick by them. Seventeen: Rescue Camicazi was growing increasingly frantic as she watched the Polar-Serpents hunting Hiccup. "Kill them!" ''she shrieked, inwardly telling herself, ''don't panic, this is Hiccup, he'll make it out... This didn't help much, and it was all Camicazi could do to stay at the steering wheel, and not leap overboard to fight the Polar-Serpents or slap Fishlegs for being such a lousy shot. Eighteen: Sleep They all needed a nap after that trying ordeal. The three young Viking's huddled around each other and Toothless and Stormfly for warmth. Camicazi awoke after a couple of hours to find that she had her arms around Hiccup. She let go and sat up, trying to figure out where they were. Then she remembered, and realized that there were no other Hooligans or Bog-Burglars to laugh at them, whatever they did, and that it was quite cold and windy up there in the crow's nest. Camicazi lay back down and cuddled up to Hiccup again. Purely for warmth, really. Then Norbert's manic voice came screaming through the early morning. Time to get up. Nineteen: Battle It was a very desperate moment there, but Camicazi still managed to find time to watch Hiccup and Norbert's swordfight up the mast in awe. Hiccup never ceased to amaze her. Twenty: Worry Camicazi knew the dangers of hitting your head, and the dangers of hypothermia as well. "We need to get him out, fast!" ''she cried, "and get him ''warm." After all, it would not do for someone like Hiccup to die at this age, or in this unimpressive of a manner. Twenty-One: Savior Camicazi had never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. Hiccup had saved her again, and just when she was starting to believe that rescue was impossible, and that she would die alone and dishonored inside a tree. She wanted to throw her arms around Hiccup and kiss him and cry tears of relief into his waistcoat. But Bog-Burglars keep things professional. "I have to admit," said Camicazi, making a pretense of carelessness as she hopped out of the tree and dusted herself down, "I'm really QUITE glad to see you." Twenty-Two: Faith Camicazi watched as Hiccup was lowered down in his wicker basket. But she wasn't worried. Not even a little bit. This was Hiccup, and Hiccup could do anything. Twenty-Three: Shock Camicazi stared mesmerized, at the straggly remains of the basket that had held her friend. She couldn't comprehend it. Hiccup had been eaten? But Hiccup was invincible. Camicazi had never felt more cold than she did in that moment. Twenty-Four: Riding There was a lot Camicazi liked about soaring around Berk on the back of Typhoon, her Rocket Ripper riding dragon (named after a friend and tribe-mate who had saved her life several times). She liked the view. She liked the way the wind whistled through her hair and over her back. But most of all, Camicazi liked the look on Hiccup's face when she switch-leaped onto the back of his Windwalker to say hello. Twenty-Five: Encouragement "I think YOU should win the competition, then, Hiccup," said Camicazi. "After all, you have got the King's Things, and Grimbeard's Second-Best Sword and everything..." Twenty-Six: Perfect Camicazi felt almost guilty for admiring Flashburn the Flashmaster earlier. He was a jerk, and he couldn't even find the crown after 3 weeks of searching. He wasn't the Perfect Hero! No, that was obviously Hiccup. Twenty-Seven: Betrayal Camicazi stood frozen as a statue, paralyzed with horror as she stared at the boy -- her Hero, her idol -- now brought indescribably low. Hiccup was a slave? Camicazi didn't turn, but she felt shattered. Twenty-Eight: Furious Camicazi had never been this angry in all her life. The more she listened to Alvin's Kingly Speech, the more she burned with hatred -- at him, at the Witch, at the assembled tribes of the Archipelago -- but most of all at herself. She got over the Slavemark thing quickly enough, but now she regretted, with every fiber of her being, not standing up for Hiccup along with Fishlegs. Twenty-Nine: Trust 3 times in the past, Camicazi's faith in Hiccup had faltered, but never again. Hiccup had saved everyone once more, and this time Camicazi would NOT lose her trust in him. Hiccup would prevail. "Be strong, Fishlegs! Be strong and hope for the best!" Thirty: Searching Camicazi had faith in Hiccup. She knew, with all of her heart, that she would see him again, and that he would eventually save the day. So she wasn't worried. She was, however, getting impatient -- and, just maybe, a bit lonely -- at not seeing hide nor hair of him for months. Thirty-One: Emotions When Camicazi first realized that she had found Hiccup, her knee-jerk reaction was to feel extremely happy. Then she remembered that she was a cool Bog-Burglar with four of her comrades behind her, and she felt embarrassed and frustrated at not knowing how to react. Then she felt angry at Hiccup for all the months she had gone and not heard from him. Then she felt sad and ashamed for how she hadn't stood up for Hiccup at the school. Then she felt Happy again, after Hiccup reassured her. All in less than thirty seconds. Thirty-Two: Pride That's right," said Camicazi. "This is'' my friend, the Outcast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." '''Thirty-Three: Mutiny' Camicazi knew that Hiccup was smarter than her. She also knew that he was rightfully her King. But did that mean she'd obey him? Heck no! She'd spent a long year trying to find Hiccup, and now she'd found him, and she was going to stay by his side, whether he wanted her to or not! Once the Escape Artists had gotten Eggingarde out, Camicazi sent them on their way, leaving Typhoon in charge, and snuck back into the Prison. She decided to hide among the sand-yachts. She was easily able to tell which one was Hiccup's ( it said The Hopeful Puffin II on the side), so she climbed into the basket to wait. Thirty-Four: Redemption "If you think I'm going to half-turn my back on you again, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you've got another thing coming. From now on, I'm never letting you out of my sight." Camicazi was going to make up for her mistake. Thirty-Five: Mark Typical. Now that Hiccup was popular, EVERYONE wanted to get a Dragonmark like he had. There was already a mob of people who hadn't even liked Hiccup until now who were now clamoring to get the Dragonmark. Well Camicazi would not stand for that. She fought her way to the front of the line in time to be the fourth person to get her Dragonmark. It was only fair. After all, she had liked Hiccup before he was cool. Thirty-Six: Dragons Hiccup and Camicazi's opinions often differed greatly on what was fun. However, both could always agree to watching Toothless's adorable attempts to flirt with Stormfly. In a couple of ways, they reminded Camicazi of a different potential couple, a certain pair of humans... But in other ways they didn't. Thirty-Seven: Food "Come and get it!" Camicazi called. It was her turn to make lunch. Hiccup and Fishlegs ran over from where they had been playing chess with poorly-carved blocks of wood as she set the cauldron of stew on the dining table. "Still haddock stew?" Hiccup asked. "Yep," sighed Camicazi. "It's all we have." Fishlegs took a bite and almost gagged. "How much seawater did you put in this?" he asked. Camicazi whacked him with her ladle. "None." "It tastes fine, Camicazi," soothed Hiccup. Camicazi beamed. Then she took a bite of stew and almost gagged. Where had all of that salt come from? Thirty-Eight: Kindness Hiccup's tendency to play Good Samaritan with people like Snotlout irked Camicazi to no end. But Hiccup's kindness was a part of him, a very important part, and so Camicazi was willing to live with it. If that meant rescuing Snotlout from Wolf-Fangs, then so be it. Thirty-Nine: Denial Being captured by Alvin and the Witch really ''sucked. "Good boy!" crooned the Witch, petting her Vampire Spydragon. "Capturing Hiccup's girlfriend will give us just the leverage we need!" "I am NOT Hiccup's girlfriend!" Camicazi howled. "Denying your feelings only proves them," the Witch said tauntingly. '''Forty: Hero' By this point, Camicazi was unsurprised with Hiccup's incredible last minute rescue of himself and her. She was, however, still mightily impressed. If Camicazi had previously held any doubt that Hiccup was her perfect Hero, it was gone now. Forty-One: Hurt The joy felt when you see that someone you love dearly is still alive is rivalled only by one thing. The pain of having them mistake you for the enemy and throw darts at you. Camicazi wanted to cry. She didn't cry, but she wanted to. Forty-Two: Formality Camicazi was most emphatically NOT a submissive type. But there was a time and place for everything. So, for the first and last time in her life, Camicazi bowed. She bent down along with the rest of the crowd, to pledge her loyalty to the new King of the Wilderwest. Forty-Three: Blush "And Camicazi the Courageous, Heir to the Bog-Burglars. . . First Warriors of the Wilderwest. . ." As Hiccup put his hand on Camicazi's shoulder, she couldn't keep herself from turning as red as a beetroot. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Forty-Four: Jealousy "We were just wondering if the King wanted to dance with us?" asked Harriettahorse, giggling in what Camicazi felt was a very irritating fashion. "The King is BUSY," said Camicazi firmly, drawing her sword for emphasis. "He's doing important Royal Business. With ME. Go on there, SHOO!" Camicazi nodded darkly as the other girls scrambled away. "It's a bad business, this 'love' business, a bad, bad business. . ." Forty-Five: Dancing The Crowning of a King requires a Party, everyone knew that. And the best Parties all had dancing at them, that was another thing that everyone knew. Therefore, Camicazi felt no shame or embarrassment in seizing Hiccup by the hand before anyone else could and leading him onto the dance floor. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories